I'm Happy With You
by DarkVoca
Summary: Suzuna berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan Sena. Tapi ditengah usahanya itu, terjadi kesalah pahaman yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua terancam putus. Apa yang akan Suzuna lakukan? Apakah Sena bisa mengerti? UPDATE! CHAPTER 2! .
1. Sena, Suzuna, dan Sakuraba ?

Wah wah, akhirnya bikin fic lagi nih.. Seperti biasa, pasti tentang SenaSuzu.. Tapi sekarang ada yang agak beda..  
Selamat membaca dan semoga para pembaca semua suka...

~ o_O ~

I'm Happy With You

By : ic21-Lia

~ o_O ~

Sudah sekitar 1 tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sena. Dia ternyata memang benar-benar baik, seperti yang ku harapkan. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum ada seorangpun yang tahu hubungan kami. kata Sena sih biar saja nanti mereka tahu sendiri. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali memaksa Sena untuk cepat memberitahu yang lainnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja, walaupun aku sering agak cemburu pada kak Mamori yang memperlakukan Sena lebih. Itu wajar-wajar saja kan?

Hari ini tanggal 16 Desember, yup, sebentar lagi Sena ultah. Selesai latihan klub, seperti biasa aku menunggu Sena dengan ceria di stasiun.

"Sena!" teriakku memanggil Sena yang memasuki stasiun.

"Shhtt! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti yang lain tahu!" Gumam Sena sambil celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan tak ada anggota klub.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hal yang paling kamu sukai?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan dan untuk acuanku nanti saat membeli kado.

"Hmm, apa ya? Hal yang paling paling aku sukai itu adalah bersamamu selalu." Jawab Sena dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau tempat yang paling ingin kau kunjungi atau benda yang paling kau sukai?" Tanyaku lebih dalam lagi.

"Kalau tempat yang paling ingin kukunjungi adalah taman Hideshima(ngarang namanya), tahun lalu aku sudah mau kesana, tapi saat sudah sampai, ternyata tiket masuknya sudah naik, ya akhirnya tidak jadi deh. Kalau sekarang aku ingin kesana bersamamu." Kata Sena riang.

Kami semua juga tahu kalau taman Hideshima adalah taman yang paling mahal tiket masuknya karena tempatnya yang amat sangat bagus dan sangat besar disekitar sini. Tapi tidak akan mahal bagi kak Yo tentunya. Karena itulah kami hanya pasrah dengan mahalnya tiket masuk itu. Tapi demi Sena aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk bisa mendapatkan 2 buah tiket masuk. "Mulai besok aku akan mencari kerja sambilan untuk menambah uang sakuku untuk membeli tiket itu!" tekadku kuat dalam hati.

"Hei,apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Sena membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku cepat.

"Dari tadi di kereta tumben kau diam saja. Mungkin kau kecape-an makanya kau diam seperti itu. Sudahlah, kita berpisah disini ya?! Sampai bertemu besok!" Ucap Sena panjang lebar.

"Mungkin benar, aku hanya sedikit kecape-an. Sampai bertemu besok juga!" Kataku berbohong agar Sena tidak tahu apa yang akan kuberikan padanya pada saat ia ultah. "Sekarang aku harus mencari kerja sambilan!" tekadku.

Saat sudah cukup lama aku keliling-keliling untuk mencari kerja sambilan, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku diterima bekerja sebagai pembagi surat-surat promo dari restaurant tempatku bekerja. Ternyata aku disuruh pergi membagikan kertas tersebut bersama Sakuraba! Yup,Sakuraba memang dikontrak untuk menjadi daya tarik pelanggan.

"Semoga Sena tidak melihatku besok saat sedang bekerja!" Mohonku dalam hati.

~ o_O ~

**Keesokan harinya**

"Ohayou Sena!" Sapaku riang seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Suzuna!" Balasnya riang, ya, seperti biasa juga.

"Nanti sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Soalnya aku ada tugas kelompok yang harus kukerjakan dirumah temanku." Tentu saja ucapku bohong.

"Boleh ku antar?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Tidah usah. Aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku saja. Kami sudah janjian." Jawabku kaget.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya nanti! Semoga sukses tugasnya! Ah, sudah bel! Aku duluan ya Suzuna!" gumamnya lalu dia langsung masuk ke sekolahnya yang ternyata sudah bel.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan akhirnya sedikit mempercepat jalanku.

"Huft, untung tidak ketahuan bohongnya!" ucapku sangat lega.

**Sena POV**

"Aneh dia! Kenapa dia tidak mau ku antar? Biasanya kan fine-fine saja. Ooh,mungkin dia memang sudah janjian bersama temannya kali agar bisa berangkat lebih cepat!?" Kataku dalam hati.

~ o_O ~

Saat sudah pulang sekolah, aku merasa rindu dengan Suzuna, padahal belum ada 1 hari tidak bertemu. Ya sudahlah.

Saat aku sedang berjalan ditengah keramaian kota, tiba-tiba aku melihat Suzuna sedang berjalan berdua saja dengan Sakuraba! Dengan Sakuraba?

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Sakuraba?" Tanyaku heran sambil mengucek-ucek mataku untuk memastikan bahwa itu salah lihat atau tidak. Ternyata tidak! Itu nyata! Suzuna dan Sakuraba!?

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar terjadi kan? Tenang Sena! Ini hanya mimpi!" ucapku kaget sambil mencubit pipiku sendiri sampai pipiku memerah karena sakit.

"Ini bukan mimpi! Kenapa Suzuna sekejam itu? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padanya sehingga dia melakukan hal ini?" Aku sangat syok untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Tak lama kemudian Suzunapun pergi dari Sakuraba, dan akupun juga pulang dengan perasaan sedih, amarah, kecewa jadi satu.

**Suzuna POV**

"Bagaimana ini? Sena melihatku sedang bekerja bersama Sakuraba! Dia pasti sudah berfikir bahwa aku selingkuh! Ya tuhan, ini hanya salah paham saja!" Ucapku gelisah dalam hati. Sepertinya keringat dingin telah membasahi tubuhku. Rasa takut bercampur rasa sedih jadi satu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang melewati rumah Sena. Saat sudah ada didepannya, aku hanya memandangi jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba jendela tertutup dengan dibanting yang membuatku kaget dan tambah takut.

"Ini semua hanyalah salah paham…Se..na!! Ku mohon kau mengerti ini semua hanyalah salah paham!" tak terasa air mataku telah deras mengalir di pipiku. Aku berusaha untuk menyekanya dan berlari pulang.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huah, makin gaje nieh fic!!

Maunya sih nanti Sakuraba jadi pengganggu dalam hubungan mereka.

Moga-moga aku bisa update chapter kedua secepatnya!

Mohon reviewnya! ^^


	2. Masalah Yang Terselesaikan

Huah! Akhirnya bisa ngebikin chapter 2-nya juga... Senangnya *Mata berlinang*..  
Selamat membaca... ^^

~ o_O ~

I'm Happy With You Chapter 2

By : ic21-Lia

~ o_O ~

"Ini semua hanyalah salah paham…Se..na!! Ku mohon kau mengerti ini semua hanyalah salah paham!" tak terasa air mataku telah deras mengalir di pipiku. Aku berusaha untuk menyekanya dan berlari pulang.

~ o_O ~

Sesampainya aku dirumah, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. "Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyaku terisak dalam tangis. Tak lama kemudian akupun terlelap dalam tidurku.

**Keesokan paginya**

Aku berangkat sekolah tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Sena telah menungguku didepan rumah, sekarang tidak. "Apa Sena masih marah padaku?" Tanyaku lirih. "Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu Sena! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Saat di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat Sena. Akupun segera menghampirinya dengan pelan-pelan agar dia tidak pergi dengan kedatanganku.

"Sena!" Teriakku agar Sena menoleh.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sena yang sepertinya marah.

"A-aku h-ha-hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian kemarin." Ucapku takut.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan?! Sudah jelas aku kemarin melihatmu jalan dengan Sakuraba! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Ucap Sena marah.

"K-kejadian kemarin itu hanyalah kesalah pahaman saja!" Ucapku lebih takut.

"Salah paham apanya? Aku melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa ada penghalang apapun! Apa itu bisa berbohong? kau bahkan berbohong padaku! Kau bilang ingin kerja kelompok bersama temanmu,tapi kenapa kau malah pergi bersama Sakuraba?" Sekarang Sena sudah benar-benar marah.

"Aku dan Sakuraba tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kumohon,percayalah padaku!" Kataku untuk meyakinkan Sena. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Jangan menangis! Sudah, aku tidak peduli! Sekarang aku sudah telat!" Ucap Sena kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku.

"Se...na! Kumohon percayalah!" Ucapku lirih. Akupun berjalan ke sekolah dengan lunglai.

~ o_O ~

Saat disekolah tadi aku benar-benar tidak fokus! Yang ada di fikiranku hanyalah Sena,Sena,dan Sena! "Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubunganku dengan Sena jika terus begini?" Tanyaku seharian tadi.

Nanti aku tidak ingin kerja sambilan lagi ditempat itu! Aku harus mencari kerja sambilan yang lain!

Aku berjalan pulang dengan lunglai. Fikiranku kosong. "Sena, kapan kau mau mempercayaiku?" Tanyaku dalam hati. Tanpa kusadari lampu penyebrangan sudah menyala merah. Aku tetap berjalan dan akhirnya aku mendengar suara klakson mobil yang menyadarkanku dari dunia lamunan. Tapi itu terlambat. Sesudah itu aku sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Gelap. tak ada cahaya sedikitpun.

~ o_O ~

Saat aku tersadar, sepertinya aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Saat kulihat kursi disebelahku, ada Sena yang sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam tanganku. Yah, mungkin dia yang membawaku kemari.

Saat Sena terbangun, aku segera memejamkan mataku kembali. Bermaksud untuk berpura-pura belum sadar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan saat tahu aku belum sadar.

"Suzuna, kapan kau akan bangun? Maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu. Aku benar-benar menyesal!" Ucap Sena getir. Aku mengintip sedikit. Ternyata Sena menangis. Tapi akting ini masih ingin kulanjutkan.

"Suzuna, kumohon buka matamu! Aku ingin melihat Suzuna yang ceria seperti biasanya lagi!" Ucap Sena.

"Suzuna, ayo bangun! Bila nanti kau sudah membuka matamu, aku berjanji akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu dan aku akan mempercayaimu." Ucap Sena yang membuatku tidak bisa melanjutkan sandiwara ini.

"Se..na. A..ku.. a..da.. di..ma..na?" Tanyaku perlahan-lahan.

"Suzuna! Kau sudah sadar! Kau berada di rumah sakit. Tadi kau tertabrak mobil dan itulah yang menyebabkanmu berada disini." Ucap Sena.

"Lho, kenapa kau berada disini? Tadi pagi kau bilang sudah tidak mau peduli lagi, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berada disini?" Tanyaku lirih karena mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi.

"Maafkan aku Suzuna. itu karena aku emosi. Karena aku khawatir padamu karena tak datang-datang saat latihan, akupun ingin menjemputmu ke sekolah. Pada saat dijalan, aku melihatmu menerobos lampu merah dan kau tertabrak. Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu." Jelas Sena.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Sungguh."

"Baiklah," Sepertinya aku harus membongkar semuanya. Bila tidak, nanti akan semakin rumit. Nanti aku akan memberi kejutan yang lain saja.

"Sebetulnya, aku berbohong waktu itu karena aku ingin kerja sambilan. Aku ingin kerja sambilan untuk bisa membeli tiket masuk taman Hideshima untukmu saat kau berulang tahun. ketika aku sudah mendapatkan kerja, ternyata aku disuruh bekerja bersama Sakuraba. Akupun tadinya tidak tahu. Tapi demi kau, akhirnya aku terima itu. Pada saat sedang bekerja, aku melihat kau mengikutiku. Lalu akupun bilang ke Sakuraba bahwa aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan dan ingin pulang. Akhirnya akupun pulang. Saat pulang, aku memutuskan untuk lewat rumahmu. Saat sudah didepan, aku memandangi jendela kamarmu dan tiba-tiba kau banting. Aku bisa tahu kalau kau marah padaku pada saat itu. Dan, yaah, karena aku terus memfikirkan hal itu terus akhirnya aku bisa jadi seperti ini deh." Jelasku panjang lebar pada Sena.

"Kenapa kau sampai melakukan sejauh itu?" Tanya Sena.

"Karena aku ingin kau bahagia saat kau ulang tahun." Ucapku.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku bahagia saat aku berulang tahun. Kau tahu apa itu?" Tanya Sena.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"Satu hal yang bisa membuatku sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunku hanyalah bersama dirimu dan berada selalu di sisimu. Dan aku senang bila bisa bersamamu. Jadi, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah berbuat hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu lagi!" Ucap Sena.

Aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya. Rasanya hangat. Lalu Sena melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba-tiba DIA MENCIUMKU!? Aku kaget sekaligus senang. Lalu akupun membalas ciumannya. Dia menciumku cukup lama. Saat dilepaskannya, dia berkata,

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan selamanya mencintaimu. Aku juga akan selalu melindungimu. Satu hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan didunia ini, yaitu kehilanganmu." Ucap Sena.

"Aku juga." Ucapku bahagia.

"Sekarang cepatlah sembuh dan banyaklah istirahat. Aku akan kesini setiap hari sampai nanti kau boleh pulang." ucapnya.

"Oh ya, dan satu hal lagi. Jangan banyak fikiran!" Pesannya.

"Hmm.." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap, aku pulang dulu ya? Aku janji besok pagi kesini lagi." Ucap Sena.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan!" Pesanku.

"Iya." Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"_Good bye my beloved, Suzuna!_" Bisiknya lalu pergi keluar.

"Sena, terima kasih telah percaya padaku." Ucapku yang berhrap Sena masih mendengarnya.

~ o_O ~

**Pada hari ulang tahun Sena**

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Ucap Sena. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Jadi aku menutup matanya dan membawanya pergi. Aku beserrta anggota Devil bats yang lainnya kecuali kak Yo, telah membuat pesta kejutan di ruang klub, dan tugasku adalah membawa Sena ke ruang klub.

"Sabar! Sebentar lagi sampai!" Jawabku semangat.

"Sampai dimana?" Tanya Sena lagi.

"Yang jelas sampai disuatu tempat. Nah, kita sudah sampai. Sekarang kau boleh melepas ikatan matamu!" Ucapku.

"Ku lepas ya?" Ucap Sena sambil melepas tutup matanya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SENA!" Ucap semua orang yang ada di ruang klub.

"Teman-teman," Ucap Sena senang.

"Ada orang bodoh, ada orang bodoh! Hei cebol sialan, walaupun sekarang hari ulang tahunmu, bukan berarti latihanmu dikurangi! Cepat ganti baju dan sana latihan!" Ucap kak Yo seperti biasa.

"Hiruma! Biarkan dia menikmati pestanya dulu baru latihan! Lagipula apa salahnya bila hanya sebentar saja!?" Bela Mamo-nee.

"Manajer sialan cerewet! Lakukan sesukamu!" Ucap kak Yo dan ia langsung keluar klub. Akhirnya kami menikmati pestanya dahulu.

"Hei Suzuna! Cepat cium Sena sana untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya!" Ucap Monta tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku agar tidak membongkar hubungan kami.

"Kami semua sudah tahu kok kalau kalian berdua itu pacaran. Sudahlah, tak usah ditutupi lagi! Kami melihat semuanya saat ingin menjengukmu dirumah sakit." Ucap Monta yang mengejutkanku. Lalu aku menatap Sena.

"Ya mau diapakan lagi kalau mereka semua sudah tahu?!" Ucap Sena.

"Tuh kan betulan! Cieeee! Cium, cium, cium!" Ucap Monta bersemangat. Lalu akupun akhirnya mencium pipi Sena.

"Kenapa hanya pipinya? Aaah, tidak romantis MAX!" Ucap Monta. Akhirnya akupun memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir Sena. Satu ruanganpun langsung berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Cieeee!" Teriak seluruh anggota tim. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kamera.

"Siapa yang memfoto?" Ucap Sena panik.

"Kekekekekeke, cebol sialan dan cherleaders sialan? Sepertinya menarik!" Ternyata kak Yo yang telah mengambil foto kami!

"Huaaa, kenapa difoto?" teriak Sena.

"Diam kau cebol sialan!" Perintah kak Yo sambil menembak-nembakkan senapannya.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii,"

"Kekekekeke!"

~ o_O ~

Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatkan kejutan untuk Sena di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi yang lainnya sudah tahu kalau aku pacaran denagn Sena. Sena hanya bisa pasrah saat tahu mereka semua telah mengetahuinya. Berkat itu, Mamo-nee sudah tidak memperlakukan Sena terlalu lebih seperti sebelumnya. Baguslah. Semoga hubunganku dengan Sena bisa bertahan lama!

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Haduuuh, makin error ni cerita!

Huaaaaaa, ampuni aku yang telah membuat fic super gaje ini!!!

Review, review, review..!? .


End file.
